


Hands On Approach

by fringewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anthropology, Clones, Ethical Dilemmas, Interviews, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: Since he created the four clones of Arin, Brian has been meticulously documenting everything he can to bank on this scientific break through. He'll gather information through whatever means necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on keenveins clone arin au. 
> 
> Excerpt from Brian's journal including the transcript of an interview between Brian and the clone Baby girl
> 
> Numerical in parenthesis represent pauses. double parenthesis represent sounds that are picked up by the recording.  
> W stands for Wecht. BG stands for Baby Girl.

**Entry Six for Subject #3 BG:**

 

The more time I spend studying BG's behavior, the clearer it has become to me that I will be unable to avoid employing a more ethnographic approach than I have with the other subjects. To put it bluntly, BG communicates differently than the other subjects. While it isn't true to say that the other subjects do not express themselves sexually, the other subjects have specific times when they deem this appropriate, times when the rest of us might deem it appropriate for ourselves. BG expresses himself almost primarily through his sexuality, oftentimes when it might be deemed inappropriate by polite society, and in order to effectively communicate with him, I may have to learn the language so to speak.

This became particularly evident to me when I had hit a roadblock collecting data via conversational interview with Subject BG about the term length of his memories. For reference, the transcript of the recorded interview is enclosed below. Mind that the language does become explicit and the subject goes into graphic detail regarding certain fantasies that had been commandeering his attention.

**Interview Transcript for the study of collective long term memory within clones:**

**Interviewer:**  Dr. Brian Wecht P.H.D.

 **Interviewee:**  Subject #3 Clone BG

 **Interview Setting:** Interview conducted in the personal study of Dr. Wecht at 3: 30 P.M. PST on Saturday Afternoon

 **Affiliation with interviewee:** Subject is a clone of Dr. Wecht’s invention.

**(Start of Interview)**

**W:** This is Doctor Brian Wecht with Subject #3 BG=

 **BG: =** My name is Baby Girl.

 **W:** (2.1) ((clears throat)) Yes, of course. I’m here with Subject # 3 BG also known by the preferred name, Baby Girl. The Date is September third, 2016, and today we will be addressing the issue of long term memory in fully developed adult clones. (4.2) Are you ready?

 **BG:** Yes, _Doctor._ ((Professional note: subject often uses professional status as a means of flirtation))

 **W:** Very well, BG-Baby Girl, can you recall for the record your earliest memory?

 **BG:** ‘C’mon’ now, Doctor. You were there.

 **W:** I’d like to hear it in detail, from your point of view. Tell me what stood out to you, what struck you as relevant. Tell me a story.

 **BG:** Hmm…well, there were all these flashing colors. Blue, black, pink, purple…and everything sounded like warped T.V. static. It smelled like burnt toast and sulfur and it was… _painful._ It was  >really painful, < it hurt a lot Bri.

 **W:** What kind of pain was it? Burning? Aching? Like was it a sharp or dull pain?

 **BG:** It was like all of that, one after the other. Like aching bones and sharp migraines, all happening so fast. It’s really painful to become from practically nothing, Brian. You only used a small D.N.A sample and it had to get split between four of us! I barely got a sliver of Arin and I had to become a whole person. It fucking _hurt._

 **W:** I’m sorry. I had barely expected to yield any results, let alone four successfully developed adult clones!

 **BG:** It’s okay. Don’t be sorry, please. I mean, I’m glad it turned out that way. I like that I didn’t have to be made by myself. It would have been scary.

 **W:** What do you remember next?

 **BG:** Well, once the brightness started to go down I remember ((chuckles)) that dumb face of yours. Your mouth was wide open, like you couldn’t believe your eyes when the boys and I climbed out of the tank and took our first breaths. Then you were taking our vitals and our measurements. I remember the smell of your aftershave when you were so close to me, listening to my heartbeat with that cold stethoscope and you whispered, “You’re really human.” ((Said whimsically. Professional note: the subject appears to have stopped taking the line of questioning seriously))

 **W:** I want to ask you about something we discussed earlier this week.

 **BG:** Oh man.

 **W:** This Wednesday, you relayed the details of several past conversations with Mr. Daniel Avidan to him, specifically with the means of reminding him of his possible sexual attraction to your prime. How did you know the details of those conversations?

 **BG:** I uh…I don’t know. I just do.

 **W:** Many of the conversations you cited were documented on the show, did you watch any of those episodes?

 **BG:** No. I haven’t.

 **W:** Did Arin or any of our other colleagues tell you about those conversations?

 **BG:** No, what are you getting at, Doctor Wecht?

 **W:** What about the conversations that were not privy to documentation? The private conversations between Arin Hanson and Mr. Avidan that Mr. Avidan confirmed as accurate? Do you have memories of those conversations? Despite the fact that many of them occurred before your conception?

 **BG:** S-slow down. I…no. I don’t remember them, I just…I just know about them.

 **W:** How?

 **BG:** The same way I know how to walk I guess, and dress myself, and read and write. I may have been born last month, but I’m not a kid, and you’re not my dad. (2.3) but you could be my _daddy._

 **W:** What else do you know?

 **BG:** ((1.5 second long sigh)) I’m up to date on the plot of Game of Thrones. I have a near encyclopedic knowledge of the Sailor Moon Universe. I think I know everything Arin knows, I just don’t remember how he knows it. I don’t remember watching Sailor Moon, or learning how to read.

 **W:** So if Arin were to learn something new?

 **BG:** I wouldn’t know how to do that without learning it myself. I think the connection is severed now that I’ve been born. ((4 second pause)) Can we stop? This is super boring.

 **W:** I still have questions. You’re always asking to end our sessions early, is there some reason you’re less patient than the other subjects.

 **BG:** I can be patient! I just get…distracted.

 **W:** What’s got your attention away from me?

 **BG:** Oh you’ve got my full attention, _Doctor_. I just can’t stop thinking, my head won’t be quiet.

 **W:** What have you been thinking about, Baby Girl?

 **BG:** ((the sound of clothes shuffling as BG moves from his place on the couch, to the space on the floor between W’s legs. The sound of a BG’s hand smoothing over W’s thigh)) You made me sit on the couch but I ‘wanna’ be over here. I can’t stop thinking about digging my knees into the carpet, trying to keep steady while you fuck my face.

 **W:** ((clears throat)) You think about sex often. Have you ever considered sex seriously with someone other than Avidan? Or are your advances strictly out of a sense of humor?

 **BG:** Let me see it. Please? I’ll answer your questions if you let me see it.

 **W:** What makes you think you’re in any position to make that proposition?

 **BG:** It’s not a proposition, it’s negotiation. Show and tell, if you will. (4.5) ((the sound of W attempting to undo his belt)) No, no let me do it. Please.

 **W:** You promise you’ll answer all of my questions?

 **BG:** God, _yes Doctor._ ((metallic sound of belt coming undone, button snapping and zipper being pulled down. Fabric rustling as BG undresses W)) Well _well._

 **W:** So tell me, have you seriously considered sex with someone other than Avidan? Because that would differentiate you from the other subjects.

 **BG:** Yes, I’ve considered it. God, Bri, you’re gorgeous. Can I touch you?

 **W:** Yeah, yeah, just keep talking. Tell me about these thoughts of yours. Who else have you considered sexually?

 **BG:** You’re asking me this after I’ve just begged to stroke your cock?

 **W:** ((sound of W pushing a hand through BG’s hair)) Who _else?_

 **BG:** Barry, Ross, sometimes Suzy. You’re getting hard.

 **W:** ((sigh)) Do you know how to stroke a guy off like this because of Arin Prime as well?

 **BG:** Wouldn’t you like to know?

 **W:** I would yes. We could always stop.

 **BG:** Yes, okay? Arin might know a thing or two about how to do this.

 **W:** ((deep sigh)) Good girl.

 **BG:** ((whimper)) Call me that again.

 **W:** Answer my questions and I might. Have you ever engaged anyone else sexually?

 **BG:** Just Dan…and well…

 **W:** Who else, Baby Girl? Who else have you gotten off with?

 **BG:** Well, sometimes when me and the others are lonely…we’ll do stuff together. Suck each other off or something.

 **W:** ((low moan)) The other clones never mentioned _that._

 **BG:** They’re shy. Ar is too embarrassed to fess up to something like that, and Baby Bear and Big Cat try to come off all innocent. (2.0) Fuck, Bri can I put you in my mouth?

 **W:** How are you supposed to answer my questions with my dick in your mouth?

 **BG:** ((whine)) Please, please, please, I’ll answer any dumb old question you throw at me if you let me suck you off.

 **W:** And if I don’t?

 **BG:** Steel trap. I’ll stop talking to you forever.

 **W:** You don’t mean that.

 **BG:** C’mon, humor me. Make this easy for yourself.

 **W:** ((drawn out moan)) This interview isn’t over. Just Postponed, you got that?

 **BG:** ((voice muffled around W’s shaft)) Yes.

 **W:** Good girl.

**(End of Interview Transcript)**

                I’ve ended my transcription here, as the next ten minutes of the recording are filled only with sucking noises, moans, and Baby Girl requesting that I finish on his face and chest, which are in a sense, irrelevant to the matter at hand. What is relevant is the information I gathered not only on Baby Girl, but on the other clones, provided his retellings of their encounters are factual. Furthermore, in an undocumented portion of our time together, Baby Girl had disclosed to me a sense of self awareness. Baby girl told me that he is aware that he possesses more of Arin Prime’s overt sexuality than the other clones. He believes Arin expresses his sexuality primarily through humor among his peers, but expresses himself the way that Baby Girl does, only in private with dedicated partners. Baby Girl also disclosed to me a fear of making Dan jealous, and Arin angry with him for sharing this very private aspect of Arin’s sexuality with the rest of his peers simply through his existence.

                This is a wealth of information from which I can infer many things. Baby Girl is a complex human being with a sense of identity that he cannot control, and insecurities about his interpersonal relationships, and oddly enough I might not have discovered this had we not become intimate. So for the record, should these documents ever become peer reviewed, this should be taken into account when my ethics are called into question. That’s all I have to say about that.


End file.
